Qumica perfecta
by katecullenhaleblack
Summary: Bella es la chica perfecta, Edward el chico malo que pasa cuando el último año de instituto empiece uan fuerte quimica
1. Chapter 4

POV BELLA.

Todo el mundo sabe que soy vida es perfecta,la ropa que visto es perfecta e incluso mi familia es perfercta.Y me he dejado la piel para guardar las apariencias y hacer que los demás lo crean así, aunque todo sea una completa imagen de ensueño se desvanecería sí la verdad saliese a la luz.

Estoy de pie, frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, mientras la música suena a todo volumen en los altavoces, y por tercer vez, tengo que borrar la raya torcida que he trazado en el párpado tiemblan las manos, maldita sea. El comienzo del último curso de instituto y el reencuentro con mi novio después de un verano entero separados no son motivos para angustiarme de esta manera, pero hoy me he levantado con el pie izquierdo. Primero, el rizador de pelo ha empezado a echar humo antes de dejar de se me ha caido el botón de mi camiseta favorita.Y ahora el lápiz de ojos parece haber cobrado pudiera elegir, me quedaría en la cama todo el día, comiendo galletas de chocolate recién horneadas.

-Bella baja-grita mi madre desde el vestíbulo sin que apenas pueda oírla.

Mi primer impulso es no hacerle caso,pero eso nunca me ha traído otra cosa que discusiones, dolores de cabeza y más gritos.

-Ahora mismo bajo-respondo alzando la voz, esperando que el lápiz de ojos me dé tregua y pueda acabar por fin.

Tras conseguirlo, lanzo el lápiz de ojos al armario y compruebo mi aspecto en el espejo hasta tres seguido, apago el equipo de música y bajo corriendo al vestíbulo.

Mi madre me espera al final de nuestra espléndida escalera para estudiar mi pongo sé, lo sé.Tengo dicisiete años y no debería importarme lo que mi madre opine de mí , pero no sabeís lo que es vivir en casa de los madre tiene ansiedad y no es del tipo de ansiedad que puede controlarse fácilmente con la ingesta de unas pastillas de color azul.Y cuando ella se estresa,todos los que estamos a su alrededor sufrimos las que esa es la razón por la que mi padre se marcha a trabajar antes de que ella despierte, para no tener que lidiar con su... bueno con ella.

-Los pantalones son horribles, pero me encata el cinturón-confiesa señalando ambas prenda con el dedo í ruido al que llamas música me estaba provocando mal que la has apagado.

-Buenos días a ti también mamá-repondo antes de bajar los últimos escalones y darle un beso en la mejilla.

El olor de su perfume es tan fuere que me cuesta respirar cuando me acerco a un vestido de tenis de Ralph Lauren Blue Label que le hace parecer una ricachona .

Pero claro, nadie se atrevería a señalar con el dedo y criticar su vestimenta.

-Te he comprado uno de esos bollos que tanto te gustan para tu primer día de instituto-añade mostrándome la bolsa que escondía tras la espalda.

-No gracias-contesto echando un vistazo a mi alrededor, buscando a mi hermana-.¿Dónde esra Shelley?

-En la cocina.

-¿Ha llegado ya su nueva cuidadora?

-Se llama Baghda, y no, no llega hasta dentro de una hora.

-¿Le has dicho que la lana le provoca picores?¿Yque le tirará del pelo en cuanto se descuide?-pregunto.

Mi hermana no soporta la sensación de la lana al contacto con su piel y suele hacérselo saber a los demás mediante pistas no le ha dado por tirar del pelo a la gente y ya ha causado algún que otro desastres en mi casa son tan frecuentes como los accidentes de tráfico, así que es de vital importancia evitarlos.

-Sí y sí. Le he soltado un buen sermón a tu hermana esta mañana, sigue dando guerra, llegará el día en que no haya cuidadoras dispuestas a encargarse de ella.

Me dirijo a la cocina. No me apetece escuchar a mi madre hablar una y otra vez de su teoria sobre lso arrebatos de ira de Shelley. Mi hermana está sentada en la mesa, en su silla de ruedas, inetentando comerse su comida triturada porque aunque tenga veinte años, sus limitaciones físicas no le permien masticar y tragar como el resto de la de constumbre, se ha manchado de comida la barbilla, los labios y las mejillas.

-Oye Shelley -digo inclinandime la cabeza hacía ella y enjugándole la cara con una servilleta-Es mi primer día de clase. Deseame suerte.

Mi hermana extiende sus vacilantes brazos y me lanza una sonrisa encanta cuando sonríe.

-¿Quieres que te de un abrazo?-le pregunto, aunque conozco la respuesta de antemano.

El médico dice que mientras más interactuemos con Shelley mejor se sentirá.

Mi hermana estrecho entre mis brazos procurando que no pueda alcanzarme el pelo con las me incorpor mi madre suelta un grito ahogado. Para mí es como el silbato del árbitro que detiene el curso de mi vida.

-Bella, no puedes ir al instituto así.

-¿Así como?

-Mirate la camiseta-insiste negando con la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro de deseperación.

Bajo la mirada y veo una enorme mancha húmeda en mi camiseta blanca de Kalvin . La baba de simple vistazo a la fatigosa expresión en la cara de mi hermana me dice que lo que no puede expresar con palabras "Shelley lo siente. Shelley no prentendía arruinar mi camiseta"

-No pasa nada- digo aunque en el fondo creo que ha arruinado mi aspecto "perfecto".

Mi madre humedece una toallita de papel en el fregadero y frota la mancha a conciencia, con una expresión ceñ hace sentir como si tuviera dos años.

-Suebe a tu cuarto y cambiate.

-Mamá solo es melocotón-digo andándome con pie de plomo para que mí respuesta no desencadene un aunténtico combate de gritos. Lo último que quiero es haceer que mi hermana se sienta peor.

-Es una mancha de melocotó querras que la gente piense que descuidas tu aspecto.

-Vale-cedo. Ojalá esto fuera uno de los días buenos de mi madre, de esos en los no me fastidiapor tonterías.

Le doy un beso a mi hermana en la coronilla para asegurarme que no piense que he enfadado con ella por mancharme de baba.

-Te veo después de clase-digo intentando mantener el entusiasmo matinal-Acabaremos nuestra partida de damas.

Subo los escalones de dos en llego a mi habitación, miro el , no. Son las siete y diez. Mi mejor amiga, Alice, se va a poner como loca si llego tarde a una bufanda azul cielo del armario; estoy segura de que me servirá. Si la coloco estratrégicamente puede que nadie repare en la mancha cuando bajo de nuevo la escalera, mi madre me espera en el vestíbulo para estudiar mi aspecto por segunda vez.

-Me encanta la bufanda.

¡Uf!

Al pasar por su lado me pone el bollo en la mano.

-Cómetelo por el camino.

Acepto el dulce. Mientras me acerco al coche le hinco el diente sin mucho entusiasmo. Por desgracia, no es un bollo de arándanos, mi de plátano, pero esta demasiado cocido. Me recuerda a mi, con su aspecto exterior perfecto pero hecho papilla por dentro.


	2. nota autora

Queria dejar claro que todavia va a haber muchisimos mas capitulos de quimica perfecta no se por que sale que es completo.

Pero si que va a ver mas capis

un besso


End file.
